


Brick's Secret Journal

by holymolypumpkinspice



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Blossick, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Journal, Love, Love Confessions, Lust, PPG/RRB, Powerpuff Girl, Rowdyruff Boys - Freeform, Secret Crush, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, reds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holymolypumpkinspice/pseuds/holymolypumpkinspice
Summary: Brick let's out his feelings about Blossom in a journal. He gets pretty in depth about what he feels.





	

Okay...I need to get this out to somebody and it is going to be hard. This is a secret that I cannot even tell my brothers...especially Boomer, since he's too stupid to insult and wouldn't understand. So being that I'm writing this in a journal, since my guidance councilor tells me to write how I'm feeling instead of acting aggressive and shit, I am going to get this off my chest...I'm in love with a girl and this is a girl I have been in love with since I was a child. The girl I'm in love with is Blossom of the Powderpuff Girls. Blossom is the kind of girl that girls are jealous of but secretly want to be like and other guys imagine having in their beds, banging the hell out of her until their needs are met. Yes...she's that kind of girl and I'm in love with her.

Why am I in love with her? Let me explain why...

For starters, she's beautiful. She is possibly the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. The way she tosses her hair back is probably the sexiest thing I have ever seen. The thing that stands out about her is her hair. She has long, thick, beautiful red hair that the girls in my grade would kill for. Next are her eyes...those eyes that stare at you intently when she is serious about something. Those eyes that light up and roll back when she is laughing. She has beautiful eyes. I could stare into those eyes all day. Next are those lips. Those perfect, full, pink lips. Watching her bite her bottom lip when she is thinking intently make me lose it on the inside. Those lips were made for kissing and I dream of being he one who kisses them..

Next is her body. She has the best body I have ever seen. Slender and curvy. Perfectly shaped hips, an amazing rack (not too big but not too small and perfectly round), nice, toned stomach (she can pull off the crop top better than most of the girls in my school), long, lean, milky white legs that can go on forever, and the best ass I had ever seen. I'm telling ya, she has it in all the right areas; kind of like Kylie Jenner, but much better looking and more natural. Her body is perfect.

Yeah, I have heard other girls in my grade talk shit saying she has had work done because her sisters, Bubbles and Buttercup, don't have bodies like that (Buttercup, in my opinion, is too muscular and Bubbles is pretty but needs more meat on her. Of the three Powderpuffs, Blossom has her sister's beat when it comes to the best body). I detect major jealousy because they wish they looked like that. Besides the girls talking shit, I often hear the guys in my grade, especially my perverted, sex obsessed, brother, Butch, who can barely keep it in his pants, talking about how they wish they had her in their beds and what sorts of things they intend to do to her. I don't take kindly to other guys talking about some one I intend to make one day mine, but for the meantime, I need to bit my tongue and prevent my self from knocking teeth out. However, I know in reality that those guys, especially Butch, are all about shit. Once they hear her speak, it's as if they get intimidated at how smart she is.

Oh, yeah...speaking of her intelligence, this comes to show how much more there is to my love for her than me being physically attracted to her. Her intelligence makes me fall in love with her more and more. Her intelligence is lethal. She is the smartest girl in my school. To most people, hearing a girl talk about old literature, science and history would bore the hell out them. She is called, "the hot nerd" due to how smart and friggin hot she is. For me, I left intrigued at how a girl like her can speak with the utmost intelligence unlike most of the girls I have encountered. I know now what people mean when they say smart is sexy for a girl. She is proof of that.

Another thing that turns me on about this girl...no not a girl, but a woman, is that she has some balls on her. Okay... not literally, but in the way where she doesn't take shit from anyone. No other girl can stand up to me the way she can. Hot damn! For example, I know that she would never notice me or give me the time of day, so what to do if I can't have a girl I want? I piss her off. I have purposely argued with her in class only to have her put me in my place. There were also times in the hall way where I would deliberately start in with her just to have her yell at me. Yep, I get a high at making her angry because watching her show her assertive and sharp side is pretty damn hot. No wonder why she is the leader of the Powderpuff Girls. She has it all...beauty, brains and a bad ass woman all in one person.

I guess I can now state that it is safe to say that I have been in love with her from the moment I met her. She is beautiful, confident, funny, smart...the list goes on in my head. Yeah, we have a history and that history includes beating the shit out of each other but what can I do? It isn't like I was suppose to say anything. I found it more of a blessing in disguise when HIM brought us back because I got to see her again. I keep thinking about the time I said to her, "You can't stop a good thing, babe." and how I noticed her blush a little.

I knew one thing and that I felt as if had flutters in my stomach when I looked at her but I couldn't let it show. After all, I needed to be the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys to my brothers and society and I still do. I cannot let a moment of weakness show this for sure is a moment of weakness. I can never let Blossom know how I feel about her. But I will say this, even though I said it before...she's so beautiful and I'm so in love with her. I dream of making her mine one day but I know that will never happen because of unfortunate circumstances. Oh well...I can just do what I do and watch her from a distance like I usually do.

There you go. I said everything that I have been holding in ever since I was five and I can now go about my life. I better hide this before one of my idiot brothers find this and read it to the whole school. God help them if they do.

_**(Regular POV)** _

Blossom closed the journal after reading the entry she found. She wasn't snooping, but when she found the journal, she picked it up and found the entry had her name written and read it out of curiosity. Who would think that Brick Jojo, her long time arch enemy, would have feelings for her? It was a shocker to her, big time.

"Who knew Brick Jojo had a way with words." She told herself.

If she wanted to, she could keep the journal to show her sisters and friends what Brick had written about her, causing them to talk. Apart of her wanted to do so. But instead, she managed to sneak the journal back in his locker and went about her day thinking about the words Brick had written about her.


End file.
